


Дыхание земли

by Cexmet



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, Drama, Language: Russian, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он хочет увидеть деревья, но обречен оставаться во тьме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дыхание земли

_Будет вечер, потом опять день и снова вечер, а мы по-прежнему будем одни и утонем друг в друге, уходя все глубже и глубже, и ничто не оторвет нас друг от друга, и не позовет никуда, и не помешает, чтобы обратить на себя наше внимание, ничто не отрежет кусок от нашего бесконечного дня.  
(Эрих Мария Ремарк)_

Маленький Йорн засыпает, и Охотник кладет его в колыбель, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить – Йорн беспокойный, и если он опять начнет плакать, то может не уснуть хоть до утра.   
Другой ребенок, который внутри, тоже двигается, толкается изо всех сил. Дети гномов рождаются такими же, как человеческие, и первые годы растут также – Охотник еще не видел этого сам, но Гас рассказал ему – и только после начинают расти будто вглубь, поэтому раны гномов так быстро затягиваются, а еще они могут говорить с птицами, и им удалось подчинить себе глубинную магию, которую называют «дыханием земли» – она сильнее магии Темного Леса, ломает, коверкает, лишает воли, как худшее проклятье.   
Вот поэтому Охотник не может сбежать, и остается здесь: в доме гномов, где вечно царит полумрак, едва разгоняемый масляными светильниками. И еще дыхание земли изменяет плоть – внешне тело Охотника выглядит все так же, но, теперь, он способен зачинать детей от гномьего семени. 

Гас заходит без стука и вместо приветствия спрашивает:   
– Ты почистил наши ботинки? Завтра праздничный день, мы должны быть в чистых ботинках.  
– Я потом, – Охотник вздыхает. Работы у него немного, но, сейчас, с ребенком внутри, это тяжко: поясница болела бы даже если бы он весь день пролежал в кровати, а после мытья полов все тело будто немеет и заливается внутри холодным огнем.  
Гас с улыбкой кивает ему, и, подойдя ближе, вытягивается во весь рост, чтобы погладить его по боку, а потом, со стеснительной улыбкой ребенка, вытаскивает из кармана заколку – явно гномская работа: выкована она искусно, но вместо камней украшена розовыми осколками стекла.   
– Вот, это тебе – волосы подбирать, чтобы за работой не мешали. Только при Колле не носи, он ревнивый очень, и боится, что я тебя заберу раньше времени.   
Гас садится на постель, похлопывает по перине рядом и Охотник послушно опускается подле него. Кровать большая, и потолки в этой комнате высокие – гномы, наверное, много столетий назад сделали все это специально для человеческих мужчин, которых сюда заманивали, чтобы обращаться с ними, как у людей мужья обращаются с женами.   
– А как твое настоящее имя, Охотник? Я хочу назвать так нашего ребенка, когда у нас будет.   
«Эрик» – Охотник едва не произносит это вслух, но сдерживается, закусив губу. Он хочет, чтобы у него осталось хоть что-то свое собственное.   
– Дуир говорит, что ты сильно раздался после родов, но по-моему это неправда. Как через лес следующий раз пойдут торговцы, я добуду тебе красивый вышитый пояс, будешь носить, – Гас кладет руку ему на живот, и замирает, когда ребенок внутри начинает толкаться, будто признавая родную кровь, – пока ходишь пустой, и когда наш ребенок будет еще маленький – тоже, конечно. Ты красивый, тебе обязательно надо красиво одеваться. Когда очередь Колла закончится и ты станешь моим – я для тебя все сделаю, честное слово. Вот чего ты хочешь?   
– Я хочу увидеть солнце, еще хотя бы разок, – Охотник не может сказать «я хочу уйти», но надеется на Гаса, у него доброе сердце, он не такой, как другие, он любит обниматься и не причиняет боль специально, – ты отведешь меня наверх, когда я стану твоим?  
– Нет-нет, тебе наверх нельзя. Дыхание земли перестанет действовать, и если у тебя будет ребенок внутри, то истечешь кровью, а если нет, – Гас обнимает его сильнее, – то ты наверняка попытаешься уйти, но уходить опасно: ты ведь изменился, изнежился совсем, даже руки не такие сильные, как раньше. Лес убьет тебя.  
Они сидят молча еще несколько секунд.   
– Но ты не волнуйся, – говорит Гас совсем тихо, – я слышал, они хотят привести сюда еще одного. Работы тебе будет поменьше, понимаешь?   
Он подается назад, тяжело спрыгивает с кровати, слишком высокой для гнома, и торопливо скрывается за дверью, чтобы, миг спустя, вернуться – но тогда он уже не будет Гасом, это будет Колл. Охотник научился их различать, и знает, с кем можно говорить, а с кем лучше молчать.

Все гномы, кроме самого младшего, погибли в год смерти короля, и, теперь Гас хранит их в своей голове.


End file.
